


【启磊】意乱情迷PWP

by luviaclara



Category: The Wandering Earth, 流浪地球
Genre: ABO, M/M, PWP, Squick, blowjob
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luviaclara/pseuds/luviaclara
Summary: 王磊答应刘启，如果他能在一年内晋升成高级驾驶员，就满足他“来点不一样”的愿望。





	【启磊】意乱情迷PWP

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次尝试写PWP，可能有些乱七八糟的……见谅orz  
> 爱属于人物彼此，OOC属于我。

“闭上眼睛。”刘启说，眼里还闪烁着兴奋的光芒。

王磊闻言叹了口气，却顺从地闭上了眼睛。男子汉大丈夫，讲求的就是言而有信嘛。谁让自己答应了刘启，如果他能在一年内晋升成高级驾驶员，就满足他“来点不一样”的愿望。这本来也是绥靖政策，没办法，年轻人气血方刚的，什么花样都想玩。王磊自认不年轻了，可奉陪不来。但是对方死缠烂打，无奈只好出此下策。这样约定后，王磊的耳根子也确实清净了一段时间。没想到这刘启对于生活情趣确实有着非同一般的执著，竟然还真的做到了。

今年是他们在一起的第三个年头。三年前他们炸完木星后本以为就此分道扬镳，谁成想，前脚刚分开，后脚他就收到政府把他匹配给刘启的通知。王磊作为一个Omega，在当今世界背景下是非常稀少的。但是他刚刚才失去自己的Alpha和孩子，沉浸在悲痛之中，对于政府立刻就进行匹配的行为免不了心存不快。但当他得知匹配的Alpha是谁后，心中更多的是尴尬。

王磊感到自己的双眼被蒙上了一根布条，然后Alpha的双手绕到他的脑后给布条打了个结。少年人温热的呼吸洒在他的耳畔，让王磊无来由地有些心跳加速。他试着睁了睁眼，但所见之处都是一片漆黑。

“刘……唔！”他才张口就被对方用唇舌堵住了。Alpha的吻像他本人一样凶猛凌厉。一瞬间，房间里就充满了Alpha的雪松的气息。刘启的舌头强硬地撬开他的牙关，同他的舌头纠缠在一起，然后强势地扫过口腔中的每一处。唾液不受控制地流下，拉起一根根银丝。

接吻的同时，刘启的手也没闲着。他急不可耐地扯掉王磊身上薄薄的衬衫，根本不管崩了几颗扣子。紧接着是长裤、内裤。王磊配合着他的动作，却也因为对方的粗鲁而不轻不重地拧了对方一把，满意地听到刘启小声地“嘶”了一声。

刘启顺着他的脖子一路往下吻，留下斑驳的吻痕，然后停在他殷红的乳首处进行舔咬、吮吸。Alpha的左手揉弄着他硬的像小石子的乳头，右手则往下探，拨开浓密的毛发，轻轻套弄他已然硬了的性器。王磊整个人处于一片黑暗中，失去了视觉而只能依靠其它感官的他感觉刘启的每一次触摸所带来的刺激都被放大了一倍。他克制不住地喘息起来，双手难耐的扯着身下的床单，“啊……刘……刘启……”

突然他觉得胸口一空，接着阴茎被一个温暖湿润的东西包裹住。“你！……”王磊只感到浑身一阵发软。除了刘启舔吸他不时发出的水声，狭小的房间内就只剩下他自己的低喘声。刘启在情事上总是很有天赋，王磊甚至都没有提出过，刘启在他们做过一两次后就无师自通地学会了用牙齿轻咬冠状沟或是用舌尖扫过马眼。王磊的手插在年轻的Alpha的发间，松松的抓着头发，不知道到底是想把对方拉近还是推远。

刘启观察着身下的Omega的身体早已泛起了薄红，全身上下都在源源不断地散发着山茶花香气的信息素。鬓角的头发被汗打湿而紧贴皮肤，过度的欢愉使他眉头紧蹙。而被自己蹂躏过的鲜艳嘴唇泛着漂亮的水泽。刘启看着，觉得胸腔里一阵汹涌澎湃。他对眼前这个Omega的喜爱多到几近具象化，但对方似乎总是不了解，或者说不愿意相信这一点。

Omega的喘息声不断加重，脚趾也蜷了起来。刘启知道他快到了，更加卖力地舔吸起来，并做了个深喉。快感在王磊的体内不断堆积，终于达到临界点。他感觉自己的脑中有烟花炸开，闷哼了一声，身体一阵抽搐，全部释放在了Alpha的口中。

刘启尽数咽下，又将王磊的阴茎舔干净，确保一滴都没有剩下。高潮后的王磊有点懵， Alpha的继续舔弄让他觉得不太舒服，他扭了扭，“刘……启？” 作为Omega，一直没有得到照顾的小穴此时正一缩一缩的，可怜兮兮地流出一点爱液，让他觉得身体反而更加空虚。

他对对方名字的呼唤带来了一个咸湿略带腥气的吻。此时已经全然情动的王磊不自觉地就伸出舌头勾住对方的，双腿缠住后者的腰，含糊不清地说着：“我要你……我要你进来……”

结束这个吻的是刘启，他对眼前这个因为渴求着自己而迷乱的王磊很满意。全都是我的，这样的他只能由我一个欣赏。刘启的占有欲得到了极大的满足。虽然他自己硬到快要爆炸，“我们还没进入正题呢。”然后怜爱地吻吻Omega被蒙住的双眼，将对方的双手举过头顶，再用软绳快速捆好。

蓦地手被限制了活动，王磊原本被情欲烧灼而有些茫然的大脑瞬间清醒了大半，“刘启你他妈搞什么！”他挣扎两下，居然还捆得挺实。王磊被蒙住眼睛，只能听到窸窸窣窣摆弄东西的声音。被黑暗包裹，又得不到Alpha的回应，想起自己答应对方的事情，他开始有点慌了。

下一秒他的生殖腔就被一根手指捅开，然后是两根、三根。Omega的体内很热，紧紧地吸附住刘启的手指。他专心地做着开拓的工作，不想让王磊有任何受伤。Omega的身体分泌出大量晶莹的液体，已经完全为Alpha打开。刘启觉得准备工作做得差不多了，抽出手指，把放在一旁有段时间的助推器对准Omega的入口，缓慢地推了进去。

微凉的异物的忽然进入让王磊条件反射地打了个激灵，“什……什么东西！”他能感受到这个东西的外表并不平滑，相反，凹凸起伏感非常明显。随着刘启的一寸寸推入，王磊觉得这仿佛是个活物，一边吮吸着他柔软的肠壁，一边蠕动着钻入，当即软了腰。他的阴茎抬头得厉害。这太难捱了。他承受不住。

“拿出去……拿出去……”他央求着，拼命扭动着身体，就好像这样能够消减一些身体被侵入的不适感。但是他的双腿被Alpha分的很开，完全无法抗拒刘启强加给他的快感。

“等等。”刘启其实忍得也很辛苦，满头大汗的。助推器基本没入Omega的体内。压了压王磊不停扭动的身体，他开始拿明胶球塞入助推器，一颗接一颗。

“你还记得……我们之前看的《异形》吗？”王磊听见刘启嘶哑的说话声，但他现在脑子完全空白一片。除了身下被塞满的饱胀感，以及触手翻搅而产生的一种怪异快感，他根本没有多余的精力去思考刘启的问题。触手在他的肚子里接连产卵，每个卵拇指大小，在他的肠道内堆积，并且有越推越深的迹象。王磊觉得这些东西可能要顶到自己的胃了，小腹肯定凸起了。他强咬着下唇，气音却关不住地从唇角漏出。太羞耻了，他朦朦胧胧地想。

刘启终于解开了蒙住王磊眼睛的布条。后者睁开双眼，失神地望着压在自己身上的男人。王磊的眼角微红，生理性的泪水不断滑落。刘启觉得被自己欺负的王磊真是辣极了，他亲亲年长者的唇角，“想叫就叫出来，我喜欢听。”

此时触手排出的卵因为Omega体内的高热而逐渐融化，温暖的明胶止不住地从他的身体里流出，给了王磊一种失禁的错觉。刘启却还火上浇油，拿着触手状的助推器在他体内毫无章法地捣弄。被后生玩弄的羞耻感交叠着被侵犯的隐秘快感使他不自觉地就松开牙关呻吟起来。

眼见着火候差不多了，刘启取出了玩具，解开裤链，憋了许久的阴茎就这么弹了出来。紫红色的一根上青筋暴起，他忍了这么久，早就硬的跟块铁似的。Alpha抵着王磊的入口处，磨蹭了两下就长驱直入。几乎同时，两人就因为亲密无间的结合而舒服地喟叹了一声。

刘启索性就把Omega的双腿架到肩上，开始大开大合地干起来。年轻人在王磊的体内横冲直撞，简直就像第一次尝鲜的毛头小子，却能每一次准确地磨过他的敏感点。

“手……啊……手……解开……”Omega被撞的感觉灵魂都要飞出身体了，说出的话也是支离破碎的。

刘启从善如流地解开了，然后低头去吮吻被冷落了了好一会儿的乳头，身下的动作一点都没有停顿。王磊搂住Alpha的背，忽然发现对方除了解开了裤链，全身上下衣着整齐，一副斯文败类的样子。反观自己，全身上下一丝不挂，哪还有一点身为年长者的气势。“衣……衣冠禽兽……”Omega忿忿。

刘启也不反驳，反而一本正经地说起不知道从哪学来的混账话。“磊哥……我要用精液灌满你饥渴的小洞，直到你的肚子再也装不下。然后用塞子堵住，我要确保你会怀孕。然后为我生下孩子。”

Omega湿热的肠壁上好似有千万张小嘴，吸得Alpha几乎控制不住。但他沉下声，低低地诱惑着这个平素冷静理智的Omega，“生完孩子你会迎来哺乳期啊，到了哺乳期你就会涨奶，奶子虽然变得又大又软，但是涨的你疼……乳汁总是不停地流下来，怎么擦也擦不干净……你只好哭着来求我帮你……”

“操！……刘启……嗯……你……你就不能……闭嘴吗！……啊……”王磊自认为恶狠狠地瞪着眼前这个满脑子黄色废料的年轻人，殊不知自己眼中蒙着水雾，嘴唇嫣红，鼻尖上点点汗珠，一副被操熟了的样子，哪还有什么威慑力，炸毛的猫罢了。

刘启闻言笑了笑，换了个角度，开始奋力地操干起来，这次的节奏又快又狠。王磊因为猝不及防的加速小声地用气音骂了句脏话。Alpha吻着溢满香气的Omega，继续说起他的下流话：“孩子哭闹着想要喝奶，但我不愿意，这里只能让我吸。我会帮助你。我会含住你的乳头，舔着你的奶孔，再吮吸掉多余的乳汁……”

这个想象太过了。王磊随着刘启的起伏而颠簸，强烈的快感几乎将他的意识抽离，分不清现实和幻想。他呜咽着，终于在Alpha几个深重的抽插后达到了顶点。剧烈收缩的肠壁绞得刘启头皮发麻，接着一股温热的液体喷洒在他的龟头上，刘启一个没忍住就射了出来。

“你潮吹了。”Alpha叹息着，说出一个肯定句。他没有立刻拔出来，而是继续细细地亲吻着王磊。两人都沉浸在高潮的余韵里。

片刻后，恢复了清醒的王磊终于意识到自己被这个小兔崽子折腾成什么样了，还有那个过分色情的幻想。他压下心头的羞恼，绷着张脸问，“那是什么东西？”

“嗯……产卵器。”刘启的手还在摩挲着他的腰窝，漫不经心地回答道。

“哦。”王磊故作冷淡地应声，心中却千万头草泥马飞奔而过。他知道了，都是《异形》系列电影惹的祸。于是试着开口建议，“那我们下次……”

“再来一发？好啊！”刘启先出声打断了他。王磊因为对方忽然不相关的接话愣了下，刚想反驳就对上年轻人幽深的双眸，里面满满的都是对他的渴求，夹杂着一些说不清道不明的依恋。

罢了罢了，还是多吃点*山药实在。王磊叹息着，算是认栽。

 

*吃山药补肾哦~


End file.
